The Last Dragon Rider
by Emilinia-sama
Summary: Takano is the last of the Dragon Riders, a race of proud warriors. When he comes accross a strange young man named Onodera Ritsu, Takano and his brothers are force into a world of war and strife where Takano may be the one person to turn the tide. TakaxOno, ChiakixTori, Kisa, Yukina, JR, JE, JT included
1. Prologue and Glosssary

okay, so this story is turning into a pretentious little mother, and as such i think i need to address some things: one, as this is kind of a massive world and lore that i'm basically making up as i go with this plot, i may forget to explain something or...something. so i will address that problem by making a glossary that i will tag onto the end of the prologue. PLEASE READ IT! it will help!

two, i forgot my disclaimer. ...whoops. XP so i'll give it here. I. OWN. NOTHING!

with that said, please enjoy!

Prologue: The Scroll Mage

Ritsu was a strange boy. He lived in a world of darkness, and yet never wondered about what was outside it. Indeed, for though the darkness was at times a lonely place, Ritsu could fill it with so many words that he never needed to know what the sun looked like or what fresh rain smelled like. For when the darkness of Ritsu's world became too much, he could fill it with the greatest fantasies and histories that his words offered him. When he wished to hear beautiful music, he would read of the great poets and bards, or perhaps a score of music if he could find one. When he wanted to walk about in nature's wonders, he had only to sit and move his fingers across the dusty pages of maps and wild guides. Such was the world Ritsu had lived for almost all his life.

And his magic as one of the Scroll Mages made it possible.

And so, for twelve years of his life, Ritsu sat and studied the world in this manner. It was necessary to know the world and its history, his mother loved to lecture him, for she would not exist forever and Ritsu would one day write what the world showed him in her place, until the next Scroll Mage was conceived of the Rock and Liquid, the Paper and Ink. And if he did not know what the world showed now, how would he cope when he took up his mantle and looked upon the future to write what he saw then?

Ritsu sighed. He had gone through almost all what he could find of the physical features of the outside world, from the mundane to the truly fantastic, and was now wondering…The World's heartbeat was very familiar to him, even though he had never been near the Scrying Bowl, a bowl made from some of the World's first stones that held a mercurial liquid that his mother claimed was the first liquid. He knew, or at least mostly knew what made the grass and flowers and trees sing and live and love, but what of the people? It was a curiosity that had filled him as he had grown, and now he could not suppress it no matter how he tried. For it was a curiosity that his mother long tried to suppress. The world was all that mattered, she told him, for it was what lasted. The surface dwellers were infinitesimally small and inconsequential in the long run. What did it matter to Ritsu what they would do?

But Ritsu found himself going to where the stories of creature both past and present were to be found. He wasn't entirely sure where to start, but decided to begin closer to the end. He pulled out a thick tome and felt over the cover, his fingers plucking out the words _The Dragon Riders._ He thought it sounded promising, remembering reading about dragons in one of his other books and the occasional song. He sat down and opened the book.

What he read that day changed his life forever.

_Tall and noble was Saga as he dived upon the beast from dragon-back, his armor rent and dented, but his courage strong and his resolve clear! He did not expect to survive this encounter, but then, he never expected otherwise._

Ritsu felt his heart quicken in fear for the hero, Saga, leader of the Dragon Riders.

_He leapt from his dragon's back, his sword at the ready, and with a great cry fell upon the demon's back, his sword digging into the tough scales only just. The weak spot Saga had taken note of was near where he had managed to land, but unfortunately higher up the beast's back. The beast cried out in surprise and turned its long neck over its shoulder so that its head could stare Saga in the face._

"No!" Ristu cried softly. He was gripped in an unnatural fear for this brave man, whom Ritsu only knew through the black scrawling ink beneath his fingertips. A part of Ritsu berated himself. This was nothing more than a story to Ritsu; a time come and gone. What did it matter what happened to this Saga?

But it did. He didn't understand why but this Saga had touched something within Ritsu, as the young Scroll Mage had read out his story, from a simple man that had stumbled upon a dragon's cave and nursed the beast within back to health, to the first convoy of the dragons, able to understand them for their blood that ran within his veins, to the great leader of thousands of the world's greatest armies. Ritsu wondered at such a kinship. Perhaps it was because this man had come from so small a place in the world, and become so large within it, like Ritsu himself who would one day become the last of the Scroll Mages after his mother. Perhaps it was because Saga had risen to his destiny with such grace and bearing that it made Ritsu admire him. Perhaps it was—

"Ritsu! Where are you?"

The young Scroll Mage jumped in surprise, his fingers slipping away from the description of Saga's intense amber-brown eyes staring unafraid into the demon's as he heard his mother's steps echoing near. Ritsu felt an odd panic seize him. He had to get out of the Dweller's Section; his mother would be quite cross if she found him here, but he didn't want to leave to book behind; he had to know what happened to Saga.

He summoned his magic, soaking his fingertips till they tingled curiously, and began to run his fingers over the paragraph he had been reading. The words began to pull up like masking tape, wrapping around first his fingers, than hand and arms. The phrases and paragraphs danced and swirled their way to his body to settle over his heart, where they would be one with Ritsu until he sent them back. The spell finished, leaving Ritsu warm with the thought that he could now finish the story. He quickly shut the book, and ran out of the section.

His mother found him before the Geology Section, where he had last been.

"Ah, Ritsu, there you are. Come, you are old enough. It is time you looked into the Scrying Bowl."

Ritsu fell back among his books what seemed an eternity later, but had in fact been a mere couple of hours. He had no idea scrying would prove to be such a test of endurance and mental stability! The sights, the sounds, the colors had exploded at him all at once like a kaleidoscope of sound and fury. It made him feel light headed and dizzy. If that was what being a Scroll Mage entailed, Ritsu was seriously entertaining a career change.

Against his heart, however, sat the rest of Saga's story, and Ritsu ached to finish it. He opened his robe enough to pass his fingers along the test that lay upon his skin.

_Saga stared down the foul demon, his own amber-brown eyes as fierce as the great beasts.' His dark hair fell into his face, wet with sweat, and his mouth curved down in defiance. He would not lose this battle! His lover was waiting for him, and he would not leave her now that they were expecting children._

Ritsu felt an odd stab of pain in his heart, but did not dwell on it, caught in the story as he was.

_With a great cry, Saga ripped his blade from the demon's back, and rammed it instead in the creature's nose. It whipped its head back in pain and sent Saga flying up, allowing him to land on the spot he had been originally aiming for. This time, his blade landed true, and sank deep within the demon's flesh, rendering it asunder. The demon didn't even have time to cry out as it fell dead._

Ritsu breathed again, not realizing he was holding his breath in the first place. Saga had won and Ritsu assumed had gone back to his lover. Ritsu felt another stab of jealousy within his heart. He scoffed at himself. There was no reason for this, for him to feel so deeply connected to this character from one of his stories…So why could he not shake those feelings?

Ritsu once more put his fingers to his chest and saw in his mind's eye Saga's light brown eyes glaring in defiance at death, his thick black hair disheveled and wet with sweat and blood, his tall, lean body covered in dented and many-times-used armor. And Ritsu wondered, what would such a man look like in simple clothes? With hair and face dry, and wounds healed?

How would such a man look when he smiled?

Ritsu felt his face heat uncomfortably, and his heart began to race and clench.

And as much as he berated himself for it, Ritsu understood quite clearly, at last, why his mother had truly forbade him into reading upon the Dweller's.

He found himself in love with a story.

so, yeah...reload. nothing particularly new here, sorry.

but i've got a glossary for you...

Mages: 5 Types (only 4 commonly known)

Life Mage: primarily skilled at healing. Weak Life Mages can heal only superficial wounds; powerful Life Mages can breathe life into previously dead corpses, though they do not have the power to manipulate souls. Powers are usually discovered at around age 10. Nicknamed "Greens" for the robes they wear; all Life Mages are accounted for within the government, and any children that show signs of being a Green are immediately sent to training. (Nowaki is a relatively-weak Life Mage.) They are the second-most common mage.Death Mages: primarily skilled at speaking to spirits or putting spirits to rest. Weak Death Mages are able to send spirits; powerful Death Mages can create small holes through the veil and bring forth demons or spirits, though they have no ability over living matter. Powers are usually discovered at age 5. Nicknamed "Silents" for their usually quiet demeanor. Most Death Mages are logged by the Government, though not all. Most families send the children away if signs of Death Magic begin to show, though it is not required by law. Death magic is rare, but not as rare as Mind Magic. Note: neither Life nor Death Mages have any control over the _mind_.Energy Mages: Mages with the ability to control energy, usually fire or explosions. Weak Energy Mages can make small explosions; powerful Energy Mages can influence almost any element to some degree, though fire is still the most easily manipulated. Powers discovered at around age 7. Nicknamed "Booms" since _every_ Kinetic Mage can make explosions, whether weak or strong. They are the most common form of mage.Mind Mages: Mages with the ability to "hear" the thoughts and feelings of others, and manipulate. Weak Mind Mages can "hear" mostly surface thoughts (though more time spent with one person allows greater "hearing") and create illusions; powerful Mind Mages can hear subconscious thoughts and feelings, and manipulate thoughts and dreams. (Only one Mind Mage in recorded history has been so powerful.) Powers discovered around age 3. (Shinobu is a weak Mind Mage.) Nicknamed "Mentals" since most Mind Mages do not keep their sanity for very long. They are the rarest known mage. Note: Most mind magic (with only one recorded exception) can manipulate the _conscious_ mind.Scroll Mages: incredibly rare Mage that writes/edits the World's History and dwells within the World's Center. Scroll Mages have the ability to "create" whatever they can imagine, and withstand the Scrying Bowl, which is the "mind" of the World. They are Mages born from the World, and have the capacity to be able to use all 4 kinds of Magic. There are only ever 5 living at a time. As they hardly ever venture out into the World, people do not know of Scroll Mages. (Ritsu is in line to be the Head Scroll Mage, the strongest of the 5.) Note: Scroll mages can conjure from the subconscious (though are helped to focus by their texts), but are limited to only drawing from their own.

World

The 8 Provinces

Shuudanshan (where the remnants of the Dragon Riders can be found in the eastern mountains, headed by the Haitani line), Marukawa (home of the Isaka line on the northeastern coasts), Usami (headed by the Usamis in the southeastern coniferous forests), Onodera (found in the western forests, headed by the Onodera line), Sumi (southeastern desert), Ijuinn (southern polars), Kohinata (northwestern plains), Mutou (northern mangroves), Saitou (southwestern marshes)

...i think that's it for now. if something else comes up, i'll be sure to add it to this glossary.

thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: The Oncoming Winter

wooh! i'm back! and here's the second chapter! i own none of Nakamura-sensei's work!

hope you like it!

Chapter 1: The Oncoming Winter

_30 Years Ago…_

Fuyuhiko Usami felt much like a father to his subjects, sometimes cruel but usually fair. He believed in logic above all else, and while it would sometimes hurt, it would also help to grow his kingdom. Like fertilizer, he believed. Whether wrong or right to the people, Fuyuhiko knew it to be right _by_ the people. He taxed his people highly, but he never gained much personally from it; most of the tax money went back to his people. Indeed the Usami Kingdom had the smoothest roads, the cleanest orphanages, and the highest literacy rate within the Eight Provinces. He had much in the way of debt owed to him by other kingdoms, and what he didn't have he could gain through tragedy or saboteur. Whichever came first or easiest.

For Fuyuhiko Usami believed just as strongly in Power and Control as he believed in logic. After all, all three traits went hand in hand. One could not have power without complete control over their situation, and one could not hope to gain control without logic. It made for a very effective rule, if a cold one.

King Usami never stumbled, never flinched from what he believed was his duty. When his kingdom needed him, he was the first to act. He was iron-willed but compassionate, calculating but fair.

When his first child came, however, he grew restless.

The child's mother had become Fuyuhiko's wife through a contract between a neighboring country to repay the Usami Kingdom its debts. Her name was Hikari, and she was a true-standing figure-head of state. She was tall, graceful, with a fair and flawless face framed by chestnut curls and deep set emerald eyes. When she smiled, she inspired many a sculptor and painter, yet she held a personal strength and stoic nature that granted her a natural presence within a political society. She was a woman that Fuyuhiko held in the highest of regards, though he would not say that he loved her. She was more a business partner to the logical ruler than a lover.

Fuyuhiko loved his first son, though. He named the child Haruhiko, for he was the first gift of spring. And he found himself wishing to shower his Haruhiko with even more. He found himself stuck with the irrational thought of giving the world to Haruhiko. And so he began to plan.

Only two years later, his second son Akihiko was born. And Fuyuhiko's plans for what the people would come to call The Oncoming Winter were put into motion. Starting with finding the last of the Dragon Riders.

* * *

_12 Years Later…_

Akihiko was out again. He crouched low in the bushes surrounding the east garden gate, watching the frantic guards rushing past. He had snuck out for the twelfth time that month; his guard had more than tripled since then, and yet, he felt an ever present need and determination to leave his estate and title.

The silver-haired boy had grown clever over his sixteen years. He was as meticulous as his father in his plans, and his deep blue eyes missed little. He had made his first attempt at escape when he was seven and bored of his lessons. It had been a close thing, that time, but he had discovered that he enjoyed the challenge of getting past his family's guards; it made the taste of freedom all the more sweet.

And growing up had only fueled Akihiko's desire for escape.

Akihiko snuck through the bushes, careful to not make any noise. At even the faintest rustle of leaves, Akihiko would stop and wait. Progress was slow, and deliberate, much to Akihiko's annoyance. At the far end of the east gate there was a hole just big enough for him slip through. He just had to make it there…

_Boom!_

Akihiko jumped as an explosion rocked the castle merely yards away from where he sat. He pressed closer to the garden wall as guards swarmed over the area, seeking the attacker. Akihiko figured his chance was up, when two small figures swept past the prince's hiding place. It was hard to make out the boys' features, but they couldn't have been much older than Akihiko. All Akihiko could tell of the boys were that they were incredibly skinny, as though they had not been fed for days, and that their hair was long, unkempt and matted in places.

"Do not let them escape! Seal the exits!"

Akihiko's eyes widened as he realized what he was witnessing. The unkempt boys were prisoners.

_Why? What could they have done? They're hardly older than me!_

All thoughts of his own personal freedom vanished in an instant. Akihiko was not naïve. He knew his father wielded great power in the land; and he knew what his father did to those that disobeyed him. But for the life of him, Akihiko could not understand what these two boys could have done to be imprisoned.

There was one thing Akihiko _did_ know, however.

And that was the way out.

Akihiko stood, and while making as little noise as possible, ran in pursuit after the two boys. He wracked his brain for a way to get their attention without getting the guards' too, when the taller of the two boys grabbed his smaller companion by the waist and turned them towards the guards, shouting, "Now, Ritsu!"

The smaller boy, Ritsu, lifted his hand up and clenched it tightly. All around the guards, the air began to pop in a series of explosions that made Akihiko pause in surprise. What was an Energy Mage doing as a prisoner? Booms, as they were more commonly called, were the most common type of mage found in the world, but were never really catalogued like Life Mages, nor truly feared like Death Mages, though few didn't distrust Booms. They weren't as bad, however, Akihiko thought, as Mentals, Mind Mages. Booms at least managed to keep their sanity. Still, why wasn't he being fitted for the army, the young prince wondered? Even a weak Boom was a valuable weapon…

Still, the situation presented to Akihiko was what it was, and the explosions the young Boom had made

gave Akihiko a chance to get the young duo's attention. He stepped out quickly, and beckoned to the two boys with a hiss.

The elder looked over at the young prince, hesitance clear in his expression. But both prince and prisoner knew there was no time for such trivialities, and the dark haired prisoner pulled his lighter-haired companion along with him with a quiet, "This way."

The three boys crowded into the brush, and moved away quickly through the thick leaves, though Akihiko noted that the smaller of the two prisoners was lagging horribly. Yet the three made the opening in the garden wall when the explosions finally died down. It was only then that Akihiko had a proper look at the two former prisoners.

The taller of the boys had dark hair that fell in matted clumps over his eyes, which Akihiko could only just make out to be brown. He was tall for his age, but malnutrition had caused him to become gaunt in stature and his clothes hung like potato sacks on a carrot. Yet there was a deep fire and fierceness to his gaze that Akihiko realized was the boy's will to survive. It was a gaze that unnerved Akihiko some. He had never been witness to anyone that was of a mindset to kill all who threatened him.

Or his companion, Akihiko guessed, judging from the way the taller one was holding him. The smaller boy's hair was matted and dirty, much like his companions, and Akihiko couldn't decide if the smaller boy's hair was naturally brown, or if that color was a trick of the dirt. What was not a trick of the dirt, however, were the boy's eyes. Akihiko couldn't make out the color, or anything about the boy's eyes for the cloth that was tied around them to stem the bleeding. Indeed, the smaller boy's eyes had been slashed, and he was losing blood. His emaciated state told Akihiko that the boy didn't have long to live either. His skin was waxy and his breathing heavy.

The young prince shivered in sympathy. He had no idea about this! What was going on? His curiosity won out, and he asked his two gaunt companions, "Why were you imprisoned?"

The taller boy looked steadily at his princely savior and said after a time, "For being born."

After that, he took his young companion under his arm, and disappeared through the hole in the wall, leaving Akihiko to wonder what it was the boy had meant.

Wondering what exactly it was his father was doing.

TBC...

so? what'd ya think? did i confuse anybody? (promise i'll explain later, if i did!)

review, please!


End file.
